When you find yourself
by Mylilpegasister1
Summary: 3 young cubs find eachother, Each facing her own problem, can they find themselves before its too late? summarys suck sorry :( First Story ever! review please!


Discovery

"You said you'll always love me, No matter what I chose in life!" The small black cub shouted into the cold rainy night, her voice echoing across the abandoned, forsaken terrain. "Why can't he just understand? I can't help who I am… or who I want to be mates with..." The small black cub thought to herself, as cold pain-filled tears started streaming down her face, onto her muzzle.

"Rae-Rain, Wait!" The small black cub slowly turned around, only to see a chubby brown cub clumsily bouncing toward her. "Ellabelle! What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question!" the chubby brown cub huffed, obviously annoyed at Rae-Rains decision to leave the cave, especially during a night like this. Rae-Rain slowly looked up to face the accusing cub. "So, tell me why did you leave?" the brown cub spat angrily. "You heard my father! He doesn't want me; I have disgraced our prides name and brought dishonour to our ancestors! And why, you ask? because I prefer female cubs to males!" Rae-Rain nearly shouted trying to be heard as the howling wind was picking up its speed and intensity. "Rae...I didn't know…" Ellabelle trailed off, hanging her head in shame and embarrassment.

"I can't go back…" Rae-Rain sighed "not now, not after what my father said… so, I'm leaving, to start my own life, I can live the way I want, live where I want and most importantly be mates with whoever I want!" "Then I am coming with you" Ellabelle stated, a small smirk forming on her muzzle. "You were there for me when my parents left… and I'll be there for you no matter what" "well then, come on, let's get out of this rain" Rae-Rain replied with a huge grin. The two lion cubs slowly staggered into the cold, dreary night thinking about what tomorrow will bring.

The next morning, the two cubs awoke feeling cold and sick; stumbling out of the small abandoned burrow they took shelter in the night before, they slowly stated stretching their tired and cramped muscles as there wasn't much room for a cub let alone two to sleep comfortably in there. Ellabelle feeling hungry, tried to stalk a small field mouse that was walking along a fallen branch, Ellabelle slowly took a crouching position she thought was stable and pounced, although Ellabelle was not a very experienced hunter, and her attempt failed as she went tripping and falling over the branch and fell into a puddle of mud, giggling wildly she began to play, rolling and jumping around in the mud puddle, forgetting completely about the mouse.

Meanwhile Rae-Rain gave a look of amusement and slight annoyance at her cousin's omega like style. She then took it upon herself to find a more 'suitable' breakfast sniffing the air and looking for any signs of an easy target, Rae-Rain pricked up her ears and listened, hearing a slight rustle in the long grass a couple of metres away she slowly and stealthily pursued the sound. When the sound was close enough for Rae-Rain to pounce, she slowly swooped down and took an excellent position then quickly sprang onto her target. As she snatched what she thought was an small animal she quickly spat it out finding that it tasted only of leaves and berries. Just as Rae-Rain looked up in confusion she only saw a flash of a white tail as she was pushed to the ground by an unknown attacker. "Ambush!" she thought and bit and tossed her attacker off her. All she heard was a pained yelp as she then leaped on top of her aggressor.

As she looked into the eyes of the invader she only saw a mix of Blue, green and grey. She was then interrupted by a piercing shriek as she looked behind her and found Ellabelle running towards her, Ellabelle – trying to help- ran into Rae-Rain and knocked her over. "Enough" She heard a feminine voice shout, as she found that her attacker was indeed a small, pale lion cub.

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted the mysterious cub, paying no attention to Ellabelle "you broke my lure!" "Who do you think you are yelling at the daughter of Saule and Karlie like that?!" Ellabelle screamed furiously at her, "Ellabelle!" Rae-Rain cut in, "stand down!" "B...b…but… s…s…she" Ellabelle stuttered, Rae-Rain shot her a look that shut her up immediately.

"Your fur looks wet…" stated the unknown cub slowly, in a quiet voice, looking at Rae-Rains indeed wet, messy, muddy and full of leaves coat, "That's because it is" Spoke Rae-Rain in a blunt and sassy tone, "Now. Who. Are. You. And why did you attack me?" Rae-Rain snarled. "Yeah who are you!" spoke Ellabelle in the background. "My name is Destaria, daughter of Barhardi and Anria," spoke the cub. "But I've run away from my pride… I've now become rouge…" Destaria trailed off, wiping away tears from her muzzle. "I'm sorry for scaring you… I thought you were an feild mouse" "I wasn't scared, I was just caught off guard!" interrupted Rae-Rain. "Oh… never-mind then" giggled Destaria, "Oh and who might you be?" Destaria asked Ellabelle, bowing her head in a polite manner.

Ellabelle slowly looked up at Destaria "Ellabelle" she mumbled. "Elloball?" asked Destaria, "Ellabelle!" she shouted. Shocked and surprized Destaria quickly changed the subject. "Oh okay…Hey! Are you girls hungry? I caught a couple of field mice with my lure… did you guys want them?" "Oh, yes please, we have been walking most of the night, we are really hungry" spoke Rae-Rain. Destaria trotted over to a small rock, nudged it over and underneath was 4 dead field mice; Destaria picked two of them up and dropped them at Ellabelle's paws. Although annoyed, Ellabelle was indeed hungry, and looked at the mice excitedly; soon her maw was dampening at the thought of eating them. "Ellabelle, don't you think you should thank Destaria?" Rae-Rain said in a motherly tone. "Um, thanks…" "And?" "And sorry about yelling at you, I don't like it when other lions talk to her in that way." Rae-Rain looked at the pale cub, "So you said you're all alone, but why did you run away?" "I have my secrets, and you have yours" Destaria replied with a cocky grin. "So are you guys related or something?" "Yeah, well we are related through our mother's prides, when the Southern and Western prides were united. We are cousins." Rae-Rain spoke proudly, standing up and puffing out her chest. "wow i wish i had a cousin... well atleast one who was my age" Destaria said softly, turning to head and facing the north. "Well i best be going... Soon the sun will bear down to much heat for us all to find sutiable shade, we would be stuck and vulnerable to de-hydration makin us an easy target." "Woah wait!" Rae-rain interjected a little _too_ quickly, "could we go with you? there is saftey in numbers afterall..." Destaria looked at the two cubs, thinking about the Pros and Cons. "Its fine with me, Ellabelle what do you think?" "Sure! as long as you get some moe of those mice im all in!" Ellabelle said licking her maw, "Lets go!"


End file.
